


Lost

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Angry Niall, M/M, Oh and the rest of the boys might appear in later chapters, but probably not, hmn, idk - Freeform, maybe some fluff, sex scene, sexy Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is forced to visit his Grandma Maggie for four weeks and thinks his life can't get any worse. Meeting a mysterious man in a dark alley might change Niall's perspective of the boring town. Especially after they have sex in that same alley.</p><p>Oh yes i went there.   ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!!!  
> First chapter is just the setting but i promise following chapters are so much more interesting! ;)

Niall glares at the sign on the side of the road. 

Lockhaven. What kind of name for a town is that?

His blue eyes burn with anger as he catches glimpse of the small town. His parents had basically threatened to send him to Africa unless he agreed to spend four weeks with his Grandmother Margaret. It's not that he doesn't enjoy the company of Grandma Maggie, it has more do with the fact that she lives in what is possibly the most boring place in all the world.

 

Niall swears under his breath. Four weeks!

 

He grips the steering wheel tighter and is grateful no one else is in the car with him, since he doesn't think he'd be able to contain the swears currently leaving his lips even if he tried.

 

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Niall repeats like a mantra.

 

The words finally begin to lose their meaning and instead work to calm Niall's frustration. Maybe he should have chosen Africa over Lockhaven. That thought quickly abandons his head as he remembers the excitement in his Grandma's voice when he called to give her the news.

 

Niall sighs, his eyes closing briefly. He parks his car safely in front of the familiar house and attempts to gather the courage he needs to get out of his car and into his Grandmother's house.

 

His eyes briefly stray to a group of kids running and laughing down an empty street. He groans and leaves the safety of his car, grabs his small suitcase from the trunk, and begins the short walk to the faded house. Different scents assault his nose as he passes through the garden, but Niall only glares at the pretty flowers who mock his anger with their lovely smell. He curses one last time before opening the door.

 

Grandma Maggie is nowhere in sight and that only fuels Niall's frustration. He knows his Grandmother is almost always out on the town trying to make the world a better place, but she could have at least stayed home today to welcome her only grandson to town. He groans inwardly and makes his way upstairs to the guest room. He throws his suitcase on the corner of the room and then proceeds to kick the neatly made bed. 

 

He opens the closet and takes out his old guitar, quickly tuning it and plopping himself on a bean bag. A loud strumming pattern soon fills the room, and Niall's sweet voice turns slightly deeper as he sings a song that is fifty percent swear words. He's not sure when he fell asleep, but he suddenly wakes to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

 

The growl of his stomack finally convinces him to make his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

 

"Good morning Niall," Grandma Maggie says without turning around.

 

Niall laughs, hugging her from behind and burying his face in her greying brown hair.

 

"Morning Grams."

 

She turns and offers him an amused smile. 

 

"Does this mean I'm forgiven for not being here to welcome you yesterday?" She asks while flaunting a plate of golden pancakes and crispy bacon in front of his face.

 

Niall's mouth begins to water and he nods without second thought. Grandma Maggie laughs before handing him the plate and Niall rushes to the table. After Niall's third plate, Grandma Maggie clears her throat and smiles sheepishly.

 

Niall frowns. He knows that face. He has seen it too many times before when he was a child. He sighs, losing his appetite.

 

"What's wrong Grams?" Niall asks, although he already has an idea of what she is about to say.

 

She coughs nervously before answering. "Something has come up with the Church, and they have called me to help. Niall, sweety, I'm not going to be able to be home as much as I would like. Baby, I'm sorry you had to travel all the way here for nothing."

 

Niall shakes his head slightly and smiles sadly. "'S okay, Grams. I don't mind, really."

 

Grandma Maggie smiles. "Good. But I didn't want to leave you all alone, so I got you a little something to keep you company."

 

Niall blushes, his mind immeaditely thinking of the kind of 'company' he wants. His blush deepens as he realizes how much he needs to get layed. No wonder he has been in such a foul mood. Thankfully, his Grandma didn't notice his sudden change in color. 

 

She stands up abruptly and heads towards the living room. Niall blinks in confusion but before he can say anything, she is back with a small creature wagging his tail behind her.

 

"You got me puppy!!?" Niall jumps from his chair in excitement and bends down to inspect his new pet.

 

"Do you like him?"

 

Niall nods, blue eyes bright. He pets the dog's soft, brown fur and laughs. "Thanks, Grams."

 

"I should warn you though, he likes to wander out into town."

 

Niall nods, not really paying attention.

 

"Well, I should be going." She pecks Niall on the cheek and then heads out.

 

He takes the puppy up to his room as he showers rapidly. As he showers, he tries to come up with a name for the puppy but his creativity is lacking. 'Cat' would be a good name, but even he can't be that cruel. He finally decides to name him Wolfy. If dogs could bully each other, he is sure his puppy would be a victim.

 

He changes quickly and whistles for Wolfy to follow him outside. It is past midday as they make their way into town. Niall relaxes at the peacefulness of the area, but soon the quiet town seems to suffocate him.

 

Niall stops suddenly as he realizes he's alone. He turns around frantically, calling Wolfy's name in hopes of a response. He kicks at the stray rocks on his path and curses loudly. 

 

Hours later and Niall is still walking through the town, occassionally asking strangers if they'd seen his dog. They are friendly enough but offer little help. Soon enough, the sun is gone and the street lights come to life.

 

He wanders down a dark alley, looking for a shortcut home. Instead, the dark outline of a man comes into sight.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...here we are  
> Ready or not, here comes some action!!! ;)  
> This chapter might be long but hopefully fun.  
> Tell me what you think and comment! :p

The sensible thing would be to turn around and take the long way home, but Niall is tired after walking all over town in search of Wolfy. He's also hungry, and a hungry Niall is a force to be reckoned with. 

No one would think it from looking at his fair hair and innocent face, but Niall has a dark edge not many get to see. He keeps it well hidden underneath his pink lips and cool eyes, and no doubt plenty have fallen for his effortless facade of purity and godliness. Regardless of what others may think, Niall is no angel or damsel-in-distress. He may be kind and forgiving, but he thrives for danger and adventure. He is not afraid to take risks and loves to breathe in the adrenaline rush of a dangerous moment. He would rather feel pain than the numbness of a safe life.

So Niall walks forwards through the narrow alley, his heart beating faster by the second. There is fear mixed with the undeniable rush of eroticness in the air, and Niall is enjoying it far too much. He concentrates on walking and tries his best to ignore the way his dick is twitching with excitement underneath his tight pants. The cool air caresses his milky skin gently, and he shudders involuntarily. 

The dark outline of the figure leans carelessly against the wall, his face turned in Niall's direction. Niall finally catches glimpse of the stranger and his pants tighten around him. The stranger has an amused smirk tugging at the corners of his pouty lips and his defined cheekbones are made even more prominent as Niall aproaches.

The stranger grins and takes a swig from his beer bottle, tongue peeking out to lick the stray drops from his rosy lips. Niall blinks and tries to remind his body that he's not wearing a jacket or baggy shirt to cover his hard-on. But like always, his body refuses to obey him, and he grows even harder after the stranger bites down on those perfect, sinful lips.

Niall's hands tighten into fists, and he quickly shoves them in his pockets. Despite Niall's slim form, there are defined muscles decorating his body and he is not afraid of a physical assault. In fact, fear is an abstract idea that Niall fails to understand in this current situation. He knows he should probably be a little afraid, but he isn't. Maybe he's just thinking with the wrong head.

Or maybe the other guy is purposefully seducing him with the deep chuckle he breathes out and the small roll of his hips when he moves away from the wall. He walks towards Niall's approaching form with a predatory grace that makes Niall's heart flutter in excitemennt. Almost immeaditely, Niall stops in his tracks and simply waits for the figure wearing the dark leather jacket.

The stranger stops right in front of Niall, so close that Niall could touch the man's deliciously tanned skin if he takes a step closer. Niall licks his lips tentatively, wondering if the stranger tastes as good as he looks. He has to take several deep breaths to remind himself not to get lost in the man's brown eyes. The man blinks slowly, making his long, dark eyelashes flutter seductively.

He smirks suddenly, revealing perfect white teeth. "Lost, pretty boy?" 

Niall sneers, showing off his own perfect teeth. "Do I look lost, asshole?"

The stranger chuckles, amusement glinting in his eyes. "Yes, you look like you lost your way from heaven," he says while flicking his tongue out to wet his lips. "I could take you to heaven if you want."

Blue eyes widen with lust. "What if I'm not an angel?" Niall asks, voice a velvety soft.

The man smiles softly before leaning to whisper in Niall's ear. "I can still make you feel like one."

Niall shuders and closes his eyes shut. "The devil is very tempting, hmn...what's your name?"

The man flicks his tongue in Niall's earlobe, causing a small shudder to consume Niall's body. "Hmmn, Zayn...yours?"

"Niall," he whispers as his pale hands reach up to Zayn's neck.

Zayn growls deep in his throat as Niall brushes his fingers through his perfectly styled hair. Niall only chuckles and pushes them roughly towards the nearest wall. Zayn groans and moves his hands to rest securely on Niall's slim waist, pulling him closer.

"I can see you're no angel, Niall," Zayn murmurs as he bites down on Niall's soft neck. "No angel would try to have his way with an innocent young man he's barely met. And in a dark alley too."

Niall laughs, a beautiful and deep sound that has Zayn tightening his grip on him. "Pro'bly why they kicked me out."

Zayn hums in response, too busy sucking a bruise on Niall's silky skin. Niall sighs in pleasure, but things are moving too slowly for his liking. He groans in impatience and pushes a leg in between Zayn's legs, quickly rutting to gain some friction on his hard cock. Zayn gasps in surprise, but soon he's groaning in pleasure.

"Zayn?" Niall grunts in between thrusts of his hips. "You better keep your fucking promise and make me see heaven. Better fucking do it, hear me?!"

Zayn's breathing is ragged, but he manages to calm it long enough to let out a breathy "Yes."

Niall yanks on Zayn's dark hair and crashes their feverish lips together. Moans of pleasure escape freely as their lips move in a somewhat messy pattern. Niall shudders at the softness of Zayn's lips and gets quickly intoxicated with his peppermint taste. Zayn is grasping Niall's hips so tightly, he is sure to leave bruises on the milky skin. Their fervent tongues dance with each other, eliciting loud moans when they brush together.

Niall pulls apart, breath broken and ragged. "Fuck me, Zayn. Right here against the wall. Make me- make me see stars!" 

A deep guttural sound escapes Zayn's swollen lips as he quickly begins to undress Niall. Niall kicks off his shoes and pulls off his shirt as Zayn busies himself removing Niall's tight pants and boxers. Zayn takes a step back to inspect Niall's lithe frame and immeadiately pounces back to kiss those tempting lips, all the while running his hands down Niall's soft skin.

"Zayn!" Niall complains against his lips. "Clothes-take 'em off!!"

Zayn chuckles at Niall's impatience but quickly obliges and begins to strip down. Niall can only watch with wide eyes as more of the smooth and muscular skin comes into sight. He groans hungrily at the tattoes decorating the beautiful body before him. Once naked, Niall wastes no time in jumping into Zayn's strong arms.

Niall spreads his legs and awaits for Zayn's big fingers to prepare him. Zayn moans as he presses three fingers in Niall's mouth for him to lick. Niall sucks greedily, and it takes all of Zayn's self-control to not just fuck the blonde until he passes out. He pushes in a finger in Niall's tight entrance and shudders as he feels the heat.

"Fuck, Niall," Zayn groans. "So tight, Ni, so tight."

Niall can only moan as Zayn adds another finger. There is a small stinging pain, but it doens't last long, even when a third finger is added. 

"Zayn, can't wait anymore-now- fuck me now!" 

So fast Niall's foggy mind doesn't have time to grasp it, he ends with his back pressed agaisnt the wall and pale legs wound tightly on Zayn's hips. Groans and moans of pleasure leave their lips as Zayn slowly pushes into Niall's warm body. After a small minute of adjusting, Niall begins to squirm in Zayn's grasp, silently begging him to move. 

Zayn thrusts in deeply, and Niall nearly screams in pleasure. Zayn takes the hint and angles himself to hit that same spot again. Niall's back arches from the wall, and he throws his head back as another scream tears through his throat.

"Zayn, fuck, Zayn-faster!" Niall begs, eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

"Umph, Niall," Zayn breathes out raggedly. He speeds up, and their breaths take on a strangled sound.

"'M close, Zayn, so close," Niall murmurs breathlessly.

"'M too," Zayn breathes back.

With two more deep thrusts, their orgasms take over and they shudder in ecstasy. Zayn's nerve endings are on fire and Niall sees stars behind his closed eyes. They remain still for what seems like forever, blissful in the aftermath of their actions.

Niall opens his eyes to the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. Zayn's cheeks are flushed a nice shade of pink, and his hair is perfectly fucked. They grin lazily at each other before Niall is put back down with shaky legs. A comfortable silence is between them as they slowly begin to change back into their clothes, and they shiver with the newfound chilly wind.

"Hey, Niall," Zayn starts nervously. "I work in the restaurant behind us. If you need anything, you're welcomed to visit me."

Niall grins widely. "Thanks, I'll see you when I come by them."

They smirk at each other, until Niall shivers with the cold. Zayn frowns delicately and removes his leather jacket, wrapping it safely on Niall's shoulders.

Niall blushes. "Thanks"

Zayn grins mischiviously. "No problem. I live above the restaurant, and I have a feeling you'll need it more. And this way you'll have a reason to come and see me."

A small laugh escapes Niall, and he leans forward to peck Zayn softly on the lips.

"See you soon then," Niall murmurs before continuing on his way home. He doesn't turn, but he knows Zayn is watching him with a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not over yet, i have more planned for Niall and Zayn. Leave comments and tell me what you think please!! And thanks for reading, hope i didn't disappoint :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what's up?  
> I kinda have a story line for Lost, and i hope you guys like it.  
> Well, tell me what you think of this chapter  
> Here come the rest of the boys into the story!! ;)

He's not sure how, but somehow he makes it home. Lockhaven is not that big, and as it turns out, Zayn's restaurant is only two blocks away from Grandma Maggie's house. 

He enters the house in a daze and yelps when his foot bumps into something. There, curled in a tight ball and sleeping peacefully, is Wolfy's furry body. 

"Stupid mutt," Niall mutters with a wide grin. He rushes to his room and collapses onto his warm bed. 

And maybe, not that Niall will admit it, the town seems a lot more interesting. Or maybe not the town, but a certain person living in the town. A person with long, dark eyelashes framing intense brown eyes.   
◆◆◆   
Niall wakes to a sweet, musky scent teasing his nose. A rich scent that makes his lower body awaken excitedly. He opens his eyes and shuts them quickly as the events of the previous night come rushing back. A small smirk eases its way onto his flushed face, and he lets out a breathy laugh. 

"Zayn." 

For a reason he can't explain, he is reluctant to remove Zayn's jacket from his warm skin, choosing to curl deeper into the bed instead. At least until the angry growl of his stomach reminds him of his human needs. He drags himself out of bed for a quick shower, wincing at the momentary sting of his bum, and then heads downstairs to find Grandma Maggie. 

She's nowhere in sight, but a warm plate of pancakes and eggs are calling to him from the table. Next to the plate there is a neat note folded in half with his name written on it.

-Good morning, sweetheart. Breakfast's on me :)

A small chuckle is the only response from Niall before he plops himself down on a chair and digs into his food. After Niall's endless hunger is satisfied, he busies himself feeding Wolfy and taking him to the backyard to relieve himself. The rest of the morning passes quickly with Niall's mind wandering occasionally to Zayn's eyes.

Wolfy barks for at least ten minutes before Niall gives in and decides to take him out for a walk. He goes back upstairs and retrieves Zayn's leather jacket from his chair, deciding that this will be a good time as any to return it.

And no, Niall is not looking for an excuse to see the mysterious stranger. Although he did walk past his mirror a couple of times.

Sunlight bathes Niall's pale skin with a golden glow, while the gentle wind cools him down when it gets too hot. In no time at all, he reaches the restaurant and is not surprised to see that Wolfy has ran off again. He makes a mental note to buy him a leash.

The restaurant is rather big, and it stands out from the other plain buildings. The outside is painted a deep burgundy, and the sign above the door reads Malik's Breakfast and Diner. When he walks inside, Niall is surprised to see that the place is buzzing with life. Almost all of the tables are taken and laughter can be heard from every corner. There's a nice sheen to the place that charms Niall to no extent. Mahogany floorboards and tables, cushiony red booths, and to top it off, overhead lamps that illuminate the place in a golden light. Stepping inside is like stepping into another world, one that doesn't quite belong in this boring town.

He walks further into the restaurant and chooses a seat on an empty table near the very back. Niall glances up, and his heart flutters when he sees the small bar with single booths lining the counter.

"Welcome to Malik's, how can I help you?" A kind, chirpy voice draws Niall's attention back to his table.

Niall glances briefly at the menu and picks the first thing he sees. "Umn,a double cheeseburger with extra large fries."

Niall looks up at his waiter and comes to the conclusion that all the men in Lockhaven are extremely attractive. The tag on the waiter's chest reads Louis, and Niall tries not to glance at his broad shoulders. Instead, he focuses on Louis's defined face and mischievous blue eyes.

"And to drink?" Louis asks with a quirk of his thin lips.

"Coke."

"Be right back with your order," Louis announces with a smile and saunters off into the kitchen. 

Niall can't help but stare at the waiter's perky bum. Much to his dismay, Louis chooses that moment to look back. Niall blushes, but Louis only smirks knowingly. 

Louis returns a few minutes later with Niall's order and sets it on the table. Niall doesn't miss the fact that a tall, curly haired guy seemed to have followed Louis out of the kitchen and is currently leaning casually against the bar counter. He has a handsome face with plump lips and bright, green eyes that can be seen even from a distance. Even the frown on his face is beautiful.

Niall clears his throat. "Who's curly over there? He seems pretty upset."

Louis giggles, not even bothering to glance back. "Harry, he's the main chef."

Niall frowns. "Why's he glaring at us? Did he put something in my food?"

The waiter grins crookedly. "He's kinda my boyfriend."

"And...?" Niall prompts.

Louis grins sheepishly. "I might've mentioned to him that a cute guy was looking at my ass."

Niall snorts. "Now I'm sure he put something in my food." 

Louis laughs. "Nah, Zayn and Liam already gave him a long speech about that."

"Is Liam the owner, then?" 

"No, the owner is Zayn Malik. Family business, you know."

"So who's Liam?" Niall asks, taking a large bite of his burger.

"Oh, he's in charge of the financial stuff," Louis grins. "Nerd needs to get a life."

Niall grins. "Seems like you know them well."

"Yeah, guess we're all pretty close. Even boring old Liam. He's married and all that shit...poor guy."

"Wife is that bad?" Niall asks curiously.

Louis's grin widens. "Nah, sweet girl. Makes Liam happy."

"Harry, back to work!" A deep, velvet voice orders from behind the bar. 

Niall smirks, recognizing Zayn's deep voice, and turns to catch a glimpse of the handsome man.

"Not until that asshole leaves Louis alone!" Harry's deep voice argues.

Zayn finally glances up, a smirk gracing his features when he catches sight of Niall. Niall grins back. Zayn walks around the bar counter and makes his way to Niall with graceful moves, Harry not far behind.

"You came," Zayn states while taking a seat opposite Niall.

"Didn't have a choice," Niall says teasingly. "It's a nice jacket, thought you would miss it."

Zayn breathes out a small laugh. "You just wanted an excuse to see me again."

Niall leans forward and presses his lips to Zayn's ear, so only he can hear his next sultry words. "You can punish me if you want."

He pulls back to gauge Zayn's reaction and lets out a deep laugh. Zayn blinks several times, eyes wide. He gulps and shakes his head, a nervous chuckle leaving his pouty lips.

Louis takes the hint. "Let's go, Harry, we've work to do." He is almost dragging a smirking Harry behind.

"So," Zayn grins. "Miss me?".

Niall shrugs, feigning nonchalance. "Why would I?"

A velvety laughter fills the air. "'Cause I'm the best shag you've ever had?"

"Oh, right. How could I forget?" Niall smirks.

Brown eyes twinkle with laughter. "Come back tomorrow."

Niall blinks in surprise. "Why?"

"So we can have a proper conversation."

"We're having one now."

"I mean a conversation were Liam, Harry, and Louis are not listening in," Zayn says loudly.

There is a loud clatter in the kitchen, and a few curses that make several customers laugh.

Niall smiles, finishing his food and standing up, ready to leave. "Tomorrow then?"

Zayn nods, standing up as well. 

Niall leaves some cash on the table and hands Zayn his jacket, who takes it back with a grin.

"See you tomorrow, Zayn," Niall waves as he turns to leave. 

Before Niall can take a single step, Zayn pulls him by the arm and presses their lips together. A fluttery feeling wakes deep inside Niall, and he sighs agaisnt the soft lips. Zayn chuckles and pulls away.

"Until tomorrow, Niall," Zayn laughs, walking back into the kitchen without a second glance back

A goofy smile is plastered fo Niall's face as he makes his way outside. A few catcalls and whistles follow his hasty exit, but Niall can hardly hear them above the beating of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments please!!!  
> I need to know if you guys liked it :D  
> Thank you for reading! :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized Zayn's last words sounded like a date...  
> So who wants to tell Niall??  
> No one? Me neither :D  
> Let's give our Nialler a surprise...I'm sure he likes surprises:)  
> Leave comments, please!!!

To say that Niall is excited would be an understatement. Excitement and a small tingle of nervousness hover inside Niall's chest, making the afternoon and night seem too slow and then too fast and then not enough and then too much and then...

Yeah, Niall is looking forward to visiting Zay again, and it is not just because of the amazing food.

Night arrives and Niall doesn't know what to do with himself. He feels fidgety and anxious, and sleep is an impossible dream at the moment. Instead, Niall finishes unpacking and arranging things around his room. Wolfy seems to sense his restlessness and does his best to keep out of Niall's way. Not that it helps, since Niall spends the majority of his time pacing across the room.

Like his first night in Lockhaven, Niall finds himself on his beanbag with his guitar in his arms. But this time, Niall can't sing anything above a whisper, and swear words don't even cross his mind. A soft melody fills the air and Niall's voice is breathy and soft.

"Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in...kiss me, like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, wanna be loved, this feels like falling in love, falling in love..."  
◆◆◆  
Next morning, Niall isn't surprised to see that his Grandmother has already left again. Wolfy wags his tail happily, knowing that they are headed out again. Niall, however, is reluctant to leave the empty house. He spends a good hour locked in his bathroom, shower running and warming his pale skin. He only comes out of the safety of his haven when all the hot water runs out. Even then, he finds other ways to idle and waste time. Choosing an outfit is not a major concern for Niall, since his wardrobe is limited to begin with, but he spends half an hour having a stare down with his closet. He finally settles for a plain, white shirt and dark jeans, not even bothering to style his hair.

Once Niall runs out of things to do, he follows an impatient Wolfy out the front door. Like before, Wolfy follows Niall to the restaurant and then disappears. Niall is no longer worried about Wolfy, knowing he will find his way home before nightfall.

The restaurant is thriving with life, all the tables and booths taken. As far as Niall can see, there are no empty tables, and a frustrated frown finds its way across his beautiful face. Just as he was getting ready to bolt for the exit, he hears someone call his name.

"Niall, over here!" Louis's chirpy voice calls from behind the bar counter.

Somewhat reluctantly, Niall makes his way over to the smiling waiter. Louis grins, his eyes holding a teasing glint. Niall tries his best to hide his discomfort and leans forward against the counter, since all the booths are taken.

"You weren't about to leave without saying 'hi' to Zayn, were you?" Louis questions with a crooked grin.

A rosy color tinges Niall's cheeks, but he only shrugs in response to Louis's question.

Louis laughs. "Come on, I thought you guys hit it off."

Niall picks a peanut from the counter and flicks it to Louis's chest, who only grins wider. "The place is full," Niall finally explains.

"No it isn't," Louis argues.

"Yes it is," Niall argues back, raising an eyebrow at the other fellow.

An amused chuckle escapes Louis and he points to the area behind Niall. "There's no one sitting there."

Niall's head turns, but his clear eyes quickly catch sight of the 'Reserved' note standing on the same table Niall had been using the day before.

"It's reserved," Niall says, turning back to a smirking Louis.

"Idiot," Louis mutters, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He quickly abandons his place behind the counter and drags Niall to the awaiting table. He shoves a confused Niall on the empty booth and removes the 'Reserved' note.

"But-" Niall starts.

"This table has been waiting for you all morning," Louis explains with a wink.

Louis turns and walks back into the kitchen, leaving a wide-eyed Niall behind. A lot of things pass through his head, and all of them make his heart speed and stomach flutter.

Zayn was waiting for him.

A goofy smile adorns Niall's face, and he breathes out a giggle. He doesn't remember ever feeling this way, but he knows that he likes it. Especially since it's Zayn making him feel like this. Zayn and his caramel eyes hidden underneath dark eyelashes. Zayn with his peppermint taste and tanned skin. Zayn with his velvet voice and teasing tongue. Zayn, Zayn, Zayn...

Niall is so lost in his thoughts that he fails to see the person sneaking behind him and covering his eyes wth large hands.

"Hey," a velvet, musical voice whispers next to Niall's ear.

"Zayn," Niall breathes out with a laugh.

Zayn chuckles softly and presses a feather light kiss to Niall's cheek before pulling away. Slowly and with graceful moves, he makes his way to the opposite booth from Niall and smiles.

A genuine, real smile. A smile with no sign of the usual smirk. A happy smile so pure and honest Niall nearly forgets how to breathe. And Niall can do nothing but smile back. What else can he do? His chest is constricting around him with an euphoric feeling, and his brain is no longer working.

For a few moments, Niall forgets everything and everyone. It's just Zayn and him, no one else. Blue eyes locked with caramel in a wordless conversation. And Niall doesn't know what to do. He knows what he wants, but a small part of his brain is telling him that he can't do that here. At least, not in front of so many people.

But then Zayn blinks, eyelashes caressing his silky skin, and bites those tempting, pink lips.

Niall can't help himself. He lunges across the table until his lips press against Zayn's. Zayn is surprised for a second, but then leans forward to kiss Niall back. The kiss is slow and unhurried, yet filled with a passionate hunger that cannot be satisfied. Niall sighs against the pressure of Zayn's lips, trying his best not to moan loudly. Zayn is merciless, biting on Niall's lips and then soothing them with warm flicks of his tongue. Niall's pink lips open, an inviting warmth that Zayn can't resist. His tongue explores Niall's mouth with careful flicks of his tongue that turn Niall's body into mush. Niall pulls away with a loud moan, a panting mess that can no longer control himself. 

Niall has to take a shuddering breath to calm himself, and is glad to see that Zayn has to do the same. Zayn's feet kick gently against Niall's from under the table, and they both grin.

A small cough from Louis brings them back to reality, and they both immediately sit straighter. Louis smirks, while Harry snorts. Louis and Harry take their time setting down the plates of warm food before slowly walking back into the kitchen, throwing occasional glances back.

Niall blushes and Zayn smiles apologetically. They are not left alone for long. Another tall, broad shouldered man makes his way to their table with a bottle of wine and two glasses. His hair is cropped short, and his full lips grin sheepishly. 

Zayn laughs. "You too, Liam?" 

Liam's cheeks redden, and he quickly sets down the wine and glasses.

"Hi, I'm Liam," he introdces himself and offers a hand to Niall.

Niall smiles and shakes the offered hand. "Niall." 

Liam nods and walks away, a small smile tugging at his full lips. Niall decides he likes Liam. It's probably because of the kindness shining from his eyes.

"I like your friends," Niall says with a grin.

Zayn grins back. "And I think they like you."

"This is really nice," Niall points towards the food, wine, and the rose he's just noticed at the edge of the table.

Zayn shrugs nonchalantly, but his cheeks have adopted an adorable pink tinge. "It's nothing."

"Sure."

Niall glances at his plate of food, and his mouth begins to water. Zayn notices and laughs softly. Niall blushes again.

"Go ahead," Zayn encourages and picks up his own fork.

They eat in companionable silence, and Niall has never tasted anything so delicious. Zayn opens the bottle of wine and hands Niall a glass. They both eat slowly, as if that will somehow make the moment last longer. Sooner than they would have liked, their plates are empty and they have nothing but their glasses of wine between them.

They share a small smile and begin a conversation about nothing in particular. They talk about their favorite soccer teams, favorite movies, and even favorite foods. At the end of the conversation, Zayn at least knows that Niall has no favorite food because he loves them all equally.

"So I'm guessing you're only here because of my restaurant and not me?" Zayn teases with a grin.

Niall goes along, blue eyes bright. "Yup."

Zayn chuckles and kicks Niall from under the table. Niall sticks his tongue out childishly, and they both erupt into fits of laughter.

"So what do you think of this place?" Zayn asks, pointing around at the almost empty restaurant.

"'S perfect," Niall admits.

Zayn's eyes adopt a wicked gleam. "So if I offer you free food everyday, would you come to see me?"

Niall grins, liking the idea. "Actually, even if you didn't offer me free food, I think I would still come and see you."

Niall blushes as he realizes what he just said, but Zayn only smiles kindly.

"So will you come tomorrow?" Zayn asks, trying his best to hide the hopeful glint in his eyes.

But Niall catches sight of it and grins. "Do you want me to?"

Zayn bites his lower lip nervously and nods slowly. Niall's eyes widen, but a question nags at the back of his mind.

"Why?"

Zayn blinks in confusion and then laughs. "Because I like you. Duh."

Niall blushes for the hundredth time that day, but his smile is permanently etched to his glowing face. "Does this mean I get to kiss you again?" 

Zayn grins. "Depends."

"On what?" Niall asks curiously.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Niall's heart stops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Niall sings is 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran
> 
> So...what do you want Niall to say??  
> Yes? No? Maybe so? Leave comments and i'll try to update as soon as possible :)  
> Thank you for reading and leave comments, please!!  
> :P

**Author's Note:**

> Ooops. Next chapter, i promise!!  
> Please leave comments and any ideas for following chapters! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
